


drunk in love (i just want to hold you)

by metaphorwaters



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metaphorwaters/pseuds/metaphorwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it begins with a kiss, and a struggle to maintain the illusion that lauren is definitely not in love with her best friend/bandmate/partner in crime. </p>
<p>she's not sure how it ends quite yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drunk in love (i just want to hold you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm back again and ready to start writing more fic. This is my first fic in the 5h fandom, so cut me some slack, okay? I just am totally in love with the idea of Camz and Lauren being in love, and well... This happened. So enjoy and we shall see where things go from here! xx

"You are so drunk," Camila says before Lauren can even open her lipstick-smeared mouth. (She doesn't think about the fact that Austin's room is just down the hall because-well, why would she care who Lauren is [theoretically] kissing and getting drunk with?) She expected one of the girls to be at the door when she heard the knock, and sure, she kind of assumed it would be Lauren, because its always her, but she didn't expect for her to be smelling like cranberry vodka and swaying like a tree in the breeze. 

"You are _soooo_ pretty," Lauren replies, smiling goofily, and Camila's heart skips a little bit, and she keeps batting her doe eyes at her because God knows she's got a weakness for them and Lauren knows it. 

"Come in," she grumbles, afraid someone will see her like this, and grabs Lauren by the wrist. She's wearing some stupid red heels, not changed out of her concert clothes yet, apparently, and almost hits the carpet, had Camila not scooped her up into her arms. "Jesus, you're heavy," she says, but doesn't really mean it, and Lauren laughs against her chest as she drags her in the direction of her bed. 

"Sit," she commands her, trying to keep her head on straight as she points on manicured nail at the edge of the bed. "Lauren, what the hell?" 

She doesn't look like she usually does, Camila notes, trying not to stare as Lauren picks at the comforter absentmindedly. She looks... Older. Not as tightly wound as she usually does. There's a certain relaxed feeling in her body language, but not like the one she's used to seeing. Relaxed Lauren means terribly cheesy jokes, snapchats with ridiculous faces, and her feet kicked up onto the nearest piece of furniture. Now her shoulders are slumped, and her bright eyes are wide with the effects of the alcohol. She looks, to put it simply, exhausted. 

"Stop staring," she slurs, and Camila jumps, feeling her cheeks become red almost immediately. 

"I-I," she says, and the stuttering makes her get even redder. "I wasn't." She doesn't even bother trying to follow that up, she sounds guilty to her own ears. 

Lauren dismisses her protest with a small gesture, flicking her hand in Camila's direction. "Why are you drunk, Lauren?" she asks softly, treading on unsteady ground. She is usually so responsible, so grounded, this would never happen to-and then she understands, and it feels like a ton of bricks landed on her shoulders. 

"Feet up," she continues, and Lauren puts her feet in Cam's lap without a protest. She unbuckles the heels with care, pulling them off and throwing them to the ground with a thump. "Jacket off," she reminds Lauren like a mother would to a small child, and she complies, Camila helping her take off the leather jacket when her movements become slow.

"So tired," she mumbles, and falls face first against the comforter, which would be funny, except they've got a show tomorrow that would make some very important people very angry if they missed. 

"I know," Cam says, standing over her. "Come on, move over." She gives her a little push, rolling her over. 

Lauren protests loudly into the pillows as she ever so slowly pulls herself over to the other side of the small hotel room bed, allowing Camila to slip under the covers. Lauren's back is to her, and she pulls on one of her shoulders to get her to face her. 

"Hey," Lauren says, voice a little scratchy. She clears it and tries again-"God, I'm so stupid."

If Austin is the reason for this, I'll fucking kill him, Camila thinks, a knot of anger forming in her chest, because Lauren's eyes are already shining with tears and they warned him before the tour not to get involved with any of them, didn't they? She'd smash that bottle of cranberry vodka right over his over gelled head and not blink once. Maybe she'd even get Ally to record it. That would gain her some twitter followers. 

"No you're not," she murmurs, inching closer. They're chest to chest now, and it shouldn't make Camila feel like she's on fire but it does, and God, why is this happening to her? A lock of dark hair falls in Lauren's eyes and Cam tucks it back behind her ear gently before she can stop herself. She turned the lights down before sliding into bed, and if there's a God Camila's praying to him that she can't see her blushing ( _again_ ). "DidAustin do something?" She holds her breath, hearing her heart beating loudly in her ears. Lauren moves around under the blankets a little bit and then- _oh._ Her hand becomes intertwined with Camila's, which is unbelievable and natural and scary all at once. It's a comfort thing, Camila reminds herself, and remembers how the other girls grab hands sometimes, too. 

"No," comes Lauren's reply, soft and more clear this time. "Cam, Cam, I just..." Her voice trails off, and Camila waits. She'll speak when she's ready. "I'm in love with you," Lauren says plainly, a whisper, and Camila can't see her eyes but she knows damn well Lauren is staring at her silhouette-which is all well and good, but she can't breathe, can't speak. "I'm in love with you and I'm _sorry_ , I don't know what I'm thinking, please just let me sleep, please just..." She gets quiet again, and Camila is still holding onto her hand, not saying a word because really, what's she supposed to say? If this were a dream, she'd reach over and circle Lauren into her arms, hold her tightly against her chest like she'd always wanted to. There was always that underlying, electric attraction between them, and now Lauren's (drunkenly) confessing her love, and Camila hasn't said a thing. Of course she hasn't. 

Heart in her throat, she opens her mouth to reply, but she listens to Lauren's deep breathing, and stops. She's already fast asleep, which means she most likely not to remember this, she knows this, and the thought fills her with anxiety. She tries to push her mind away from it, pulling the scratchy sheet over both of them with one hand (Lauren still has a death grip on the other) but it's a fucking declaration of love, so she's a little bit hung up. The urge to shake her until she wakes up is unbelievably strong, but she knows better. As excruciating as it is, she needs her rest if she wants to perform tomorrow at all. She stares into the darkness for a while before eventually becoming so tired she falls asleep, letting the rhythm of Lauren's breathing lull her into rest.


End file.
